


Together Or Not At All

by Serenity1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Breakfast in Bed, Character Death, Children, Dancing, Dildos, F/M, Family, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Lust, M/M, Miscarriage, Porn Video, Riding, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Vibrator, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are either together or not at all. NOW COMPLETE!!!<br/> </p>
<p>Part I: John's wedding.<br/>Part II: John's lost.<br/>Part III: John's New Beginning<br/>Part IV: Sherlock's Dilemma<br/>Part V: John's Jealousy<br/>Part VI: John's New Love<br/>Part VII: John's New Family<br/>Bonus Chapter: Are we thinking about kids?!<br/>Bonus Chapter 2: Hamish is such a fond name.<br/>Bonus Chapter 3: Adopting!<br/>Bonus Chapter 4: Moving On</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw the picture that Sue Vertue put up and I immediately thought of this one-shot. 
> 
> http://metro.co.uk/2013/04/22/new-sherlock-series-three-image-teases-wedding-scene-3662027/
> 
> I am still busy with classes but I couldn't resist doing this. Hopefully you guys like this one-shot. Forgive my grammar and mistakes, if you see any mistakes besides grammar, please let me know!

Title: Together or Not At All  
Summary: John's wedding.  
Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock!

\----------

 

It was a beautiful spring day, Sherlock Holmes just entered the empty, quiet flat after solving a boring crime scene all by himself. He's blogger, John Watson, was too busy with he's upcoming wedding that he was unable to attend. Good thing to as it was easy to solve the case as it was the older brother who murdered the younger brother due to jealousy. 

"You're invitation has arrived," the voice belonging to none other than Mycroft Holmes who was sitting in the chair that used to be John's. 

"Fuck off Mycroft," Sherlock replies as he took off he's coat and scarf.

Mycroft sighed as he looks at his little brother sadly, "why not tell him the truth?" He suggested.

"Mind you're own business." 

"Sherlock, you're in love with him, aren't you? I see the way you act around him and the way how you're face lits up when he's in the room, there's jealousy within you, little brother. Jealousy that Miss Mary Morstan stole the heart of John Watson," Mycroft said.

"Where is it?" Sherlock asked as he looks around the living room.

"What?"

"The invitation, what else?" Sherlock snaps as Mycroft points to the table. Sherlock went towards it and saw the white envelope lying on top. 

Sherlock Holmes

Sherlock got the envelope and opened it, a parchment came out from it and Sherlock read the contents of it.

The pleasure of your company requested at the marriage of

Mary Morstan 

to 

Dr. John Hamish Watson

On Saturday, 15th of July  
Two thousand and fourteen  
At quarter to seven in the evening

Crystal Wedding Chapel  
255 LukeBlue Rd, S  
London, UK

Sherlock raised an eyebrow as he looks at Mycroft, "That place is expensive I hear," he said.

"I know, that's why I offered to help out. John was reluctant at first," Mycroft replied.

"Did he accept?"

"Yes, after I explained to him that it was a wedding gift from me and an apology from my part of you're fake suicide. I was also reluctantly invited to the wedding but it was due to Miss Mary Morstan influence on him as he was also reluctant but since he invited Gregory and not myself..." Mycroft began.

"Lestrade would not come if you weren't invited," Sherlock said nodding as he was sitting on the couch.

Mycroft nodded, "So Sherlock, are you going?" He asked.

"I...I don't know really," Sherlock said honestly.

Just then, there was a ping on he's cell phone as Sherlock took it out from he's pocket and saw the message: Be my best man - JW

Sherlock frowns as Mycroft raised an eyebrow, "I guess I'm going after all," he said as he shows the message to Mycroft.

\---------------------

(The day of the wedding)

"You know what, I'm going to check on Mary and see how she's doing," Mike Stamford said as he left the room.

Sherlock fidgeted on where he stood beside John as he was buttoning up he's last button and was looking at himself in front of the mirror. John was wearing he's military uniform. "How do I look?" John asked with a smile.

"Beautiful," Sherlock replies without even thinking. 

John raised an eyebrow at the term, "I don't think that's a term to use on a straight man, Sherlock," he said.

"You're though," Sherlock replies again.

John didn't say anything as the door opened to the room. "John, you have approximately five minutes mate. You better get to the alter," Greg's voice said.

"You got it mate," John replies as Greg left the room. "We better get going Sherlock," he said looking at him with a smile.

Sherlock's heart began to beat faster at the smile, "Look John, I need to tell you something," he began.

"What is it?" John asked he's smile fading.

"I...oh, sod it!" Sherlock grabbed John forcefully and he leaned in and kissed John. John was shocked as he opened he's mouth in an O-shape as in that moment, Sherlock pushed he's tongue in, tasting John for the first time.

The two kissed for a moment or two and Sherlock felt John responding to the kiss before there was a knock on the door and the two sprung apart, facing each other. "John, mate! You have to get to the alter, pronto!" Mike exclaimed.

"Yea, I'll be there," John quickly said and the door closed. "Sherlock..."

"Just, forget about the whole thing John. I'm sorry I did it in the first place," Sherlock replies as he was moving towards the door to exit.

John grabbed his arm to stop him, "I didn't know you felt that way," he said.

"I lost my chance to have you, John. I didn't want you to know, I wanted you to be happy," Sherlock explained.

"I...."

There was a knock on the door and the door opened revealing Lestrade again, "John, NOW!" He barked out the door making the two man jumped.

John swore as he looks at Sherlock, "Sherlock..." he began sadly.

"Go and be with you're future wife," Sherlock said as he left the room as John didn't saw the tear dropping down from he's eye.

\--------------------

During the reception of the wedding, Sherlock interrupted the dance between Mary and John as he wanted to have a special moment with John one last time.

John fidgeted as he could feel everyone was staring at them while the two dance, "You do realize that you won't hear the end of this," he said.

"I know, but I do want to have a dance with you," Sherlock said as he was leading the dance.

"Sherlock, listen, about earlier..."

"This isn't the place, John. You'll still be my blogger during cases, wouldn't you?" Sherlock asked with a smile.

"Of course," John said smiling.

"Then go and enjoy each other's company," Sherlock said and with that said, the two stopped dancing and Sherlock placed a small kiss on John's forehead before leaving the reception without saying anything to John.

\--------------

The Personal Blog of Dr. John H. Watson

To my best friend, Sherlock Holmes. I will be back before you can even blink. Go and annoy Anderson or Donovan in the mean time during you're cases. We have just arrived in our honeymoon destination in beautiful Venice, Italy. I will get you yummy chocolates that are in Venice. 

Take care of yourself Sherlock. I will be back within a week. Thank you Mycroft Holmes for the beautiful suite that we have. I accept you're apology. Take care of Sherlock if you think he isn't taking care of himself.

I will update this blog again tomorrow about the wedding, but for now, this blog entry is for Sherlock who is my flatmate, best friend and brother.

Love always,  
John Watson


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John lost Mary and the baby but he gained something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I'm not sure how many chapters this will be so.......
> 
> If there's any mistakes (besides grammar) please let me know and forgive me if the characters are a bit OOC.

Title: John's lost  
Summary: John lose Mary and the baby.  
Disclaimer: I do not owe BBC Sherlock!

\--------------

Six months later....

"Where's John?" Greg Lestrade asked blinking as he saw Sherlock entering the crime scene without he's blogger.

Sherlock humphed, "He's at the clinic working," he mutters.

"Have you found a new flatmate yet to share?" Greg asked as the two men began to walk towards to where the body lies on the ground. Sherlock glares at him as Greg 'eeped,' "sorry, touche subject," he mutters.

"You're blogger abandoned you?" Anderson's voice asked with a sneer.

"Shut up Anderson, just hearing you're voice will make everyone drop their IQ down to zero," Sherlock snapped as he knelt down beside the body.

"So, we think it's murderer...." Greg began.

"No, it isn't..." Sherlock began as he was looking at the body.

"What is it then?" Greg asked.

"Accident shooting," Sherlock replies as he looks up, "the killer wasn't aiming for her," he said.

"Wait, what?" Greg asked surprised.

Sherlock was about to reply back when Donovan's voice made a shout. "Oy, freak! You're blogger is in frantic mode at the moment!" She called out.

Sherlock looked at Donovan who was by the police car, holding the dispatch radio. "What are you talking about?" He snapped.

"John, he's in the hospital right now. Mary got hit by a drunken driver," Donovan explained.

Sherlock swore, "The baby," he and Greg said at the same time as the two looked at one another. "Look, Lestrade..."

"Go to you're blogger, he needs you right now more than anything," Greg replies as Sherlock nodded and he stood up. "Donovan, give a ride to Sherlock in you're police car. He needs to get there ASAP," he said.

"But sir...." Donovan began with one look from Greg, Donovan shut her mouth as she looks at Sherlock. "Let's go freak," she calls out as she went inside the car.

\--------------

The car ride heading to the hospital where John was at would take approximately 20-30 minutes (with traffic). During the ride, Donovan kept her mouth shut as Sherlock texted frantically to Mycroft and John and Mrs. Hudson.

To: John  
I'm on my way to the hospital. Donovan driving is slow! -SH

To: Mycroft  
Does John have a private room setup? Is he alright? John's not answering he's phone! -SH

To: Sherlock  
John's in a frantic mode right now, Sherlock. I can see him through the camera. Mary is still in surgery. He's at the waiting room and yes, there is a private room for them. -MH

To: Mycroft  
How long have Mary been in surgery? -SH

To: Sherlock  
Ten minutes....... -MH

To: Mycroft  
Keep me posted -SH

To: Mrs. Hudson  
John might be in the hospital the whole night, hit-and-run with Mary and the baby -SH

To: Sherlock  
WHAT! I'm out with Mrs. Turner at the moment -Mrs. Hudson

"Oy, freak, I think we're in a traffic jam. Do you know any way around here?" Donovan asked snapping Sherlock head up from he's phone.

Sherlock swore, "This is the only route to the hospital. How long at this rate?" He asked.

"30 minutes, we could have been there in 15 minutes," Donovan replied with an apologetic look.

To: John  
I'm stuck in traffic with Donovan, I'm 30 minutes away -SH

To: Sherlock  
Mary lost the baby. The surgeon is trying to save Mary now, she lost a lot of blood -MH

"John..." Sherlock mutters as Donovan looked at him out off the corner of her eye.

"Is he alright?" She asked worriedly.

"The baby died," Sherlock replies slowly.

"I...." Donovan began but she shook her head as she took out her phone as they were at a stoplight and quickly texted Lestrade.

To: Gregory Lestrade  
John lost the baby. We are still heading to the hospital, stuck in traffic. ETA 30 minutes. We have to catch the drunken driver for John! -SD

To: Donovan  
I gotten a text from Mycroft. After we wrapped this investigation here, we will -GL

To: Sherlock  
Sherlock, what's happening?! How's John? -Mrs. Hudson

To: Mrs. Hudson  
John lost the baby. I'm in route to the hospital. Mary lost a lot of blood -SH

To: Sherlock  
I'll prepare some biscuits and chocolate for you -Mrs. Hudson

To: Sherlock  
Just got word that Mary just died. John's family is there at the moment -MH

Sherlock swore as he looks at Donovan, "John lost them both," he said as Donovan didn't said anything as she kept her eyes on the road. However, if you look real closely to her face, there were tears coming out from her eyes.

\---------------------

Sherlock burst in through the waiting room and he immediately saw John's family but without John. "Where is he?" He snapped.

"You're...." the look-alike female version of John began.

Sherlock immediately knew that was Harriet (Harry), "where is he? Is he okay?" He asked.

Harry nodded as she gestures towards to the closed door, "John is inside the surgery room, crying. He's been there since the doctors told us that they lost Mary," she explained.

"I have to see him," Sherlock said as he began to walk towards the doors.  
However, John's mother stopped him. "You're the famous detective, aren't you? You're the one who made my son walk again without he's limp," she said.

"Please, let me through," Sherlock begs as he never begs to anyone.

"You care for my son very much, don't you?" The mother asked with a small smile.

"I do, very much," Sherlock confessed with a nod.

John's mother smile became a sad one, "In due time, John we'll be able to recover again after the loss with help from someone dear of him," she said and she stepped aside as Sherlock went through the doors.

"Mother, what are you talking about?" Harry asked bewildered.

"You didn't see it?" Her mother asked as Harry shook her head, "Sherlock is in love with John. John may have lost Mary today, but he gained a new love," she said.

"I don't think John's gay, mother," Harry said with a frown.

Her mother smiled, "He is, he's just not accepting the fact that he's bisexual," she said as Harry didn't say anything more.

\--------------------

Once inside the room, Sherlock saw the weeping John who was kneeling down beside the bed that lies Mary. "John..."

John's head snapped up as he saw Sherlock, breathing sort of fast. "Sherlock..." he began as he stood up slowly and began walking towards Sherlock as he wipes he's eyes.

"John..." Sherlock said again.

With that statement, John ran towards him as Sherlock comforted him with a hug as John sobs within he's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope no one got teary-eyed in this! Did you guys like it? More kudos please!


	3. Chapter 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's New Beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are slow and this story will be updated every weekend. Midterms for me is next week and that is why updates are slow and thus still am busy with classes....
> 
> I hope everyone forgives me for my grammar and if the characters are OOC! If there's any mistake, please let me know (besides grammar)! The next chapter should be up next Friday or so.

Title: Together or Not At All  
Summary: John's new beginning.  
Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock!

\-------------

Two months later....

"How is he, John?" Greg Lestrade asked as he and Sherlock were kneeling down at a body, investigating while John interviews the wife of the dead body.

"He's....not himself since Mary's death," Sherlock replies without looking up.

"I wouldn't blame him," Greg said as he whispers to Sherlock, "do you know what month it is?" He asked.

"It would have been the month where the baby would have been born," Sherlock said slowly.

"What are you going to do?" Greg asked.

"I..." Sherlock began as he looks at him, "he has a new girlfriend named Jasmine whose cheating on him," he said seething.

"What?! Since when?" Greg asked shocked.

"Hey guys, found anything useful yet?" John's voice asked as the two men stopped talking to one another and looked up at him.

"Yes, the man that is dead here has been raped by another man," Sherlock said, "he was shot by that very sam man. What is it that you've found out, John?" He asked.

"He has been having an affair with a man for a year," John explained as the group went into investigation mode.

\--------------

(One week later)

"John, that woman is no good for you! I could feel it through my guts," Harry Watson replies as John was visiting he's family for the weekend while Sherlock mopes around in the flat with no cases.

"You barely know her, Harry! I'm sure that if you spend quality time with her..." John began.

Harry shook her head, "No way I'm spending time with her, John. She's annoying!" 

John seethes, "If you were a man, Harry, I would have punched you right now," he said.

Harry looks back to her brother, "Why not be with Sherlock instead? Sherlock is better than Jasmine," she said.

"I'm not gay, Harry!"

"Sherlock might be gay, John," Harry points out.  
"For the record, Sherlock told me straight up himself that he is married to he's work," John replies.

Harry raises an eyebrow at that, "That's not what I heard and saw in the hospital during Mary's death," she said.

That was the breaking point for John. "Tell mum I'll phone her," he said as he turns and leaves the flat with Jasmine (who had been in the loo) as he didn't say anything else to Harry.

\--------------

(Two days later)

Sherlock's ear perks up as he was lying on the couch, reading a book as he waited for John to come down. Sherlock puts the book down on he's stomach to see John in front of him as he was dressed in black. Sherlock raised an eyebrow, "What's the occasion?" He asked.

"I thought that may be a visit to Mary's grave will cheer me up," John replies as he looks for he's wallet and phone.

"Heading to the grave is not an ideal place for cheering up, John," Sherlock said as he sat up on the couch, "however heading to a crime scene will! I just got a text from Lestrade a minute ago and I was hoping to bring you along," he said.

"No thanks, I made up my mind," John said as he found he's wallet underneath a pile of papers as he was now looking for he's phone.

Sherlock frowned, "You broke up with Jasmine, didn't you?" He asked as John didn't say anything. "You broke up with her as you found out that..."

"Yes, I know, she was cheating on me, alright?" John snapped as he swiveled around to look at Sherlock. "I caught Jasmine yesterday kissing another chick in front of her porch as she wasn't expecting me. She wanted to tell me badly that she was bisexual, but she wasn't ready to come out. Her affair was secretive," John explained.

"I...." Sherlock was at loss for words as he looks at he's blogger, "I'm really sorry John."

"Yea, well..." John said with a shrug as he spotted he's phone on top of the mantle and he pocked it. 

"Are you sure that I can't changed you're mind of coming with me to the crime scene?" Sherlock asked again as he had gotten up from the couch and was looking for he's coat and scarf. 

"I'm sure," John said slowly as he looks at Sherlock, "I'll be staying at a motel for one day and if you need me, just contact me on my phone," he said.

"Where's you're bag?" Sherlock asked with a frown.

"By the door," John replied without hesitation.

"John dear, you're taxi is here to pick you up," Mrs. Hudson's voice said startling the two men.

"I....I thank you, Mrs. Hudson," John replies with a smile as he looks back at Sherlock who has he's back turned on him. "Take care Sherlock," John said and without any word from the other man, he left.

"Sherlock, why didn't you say anything?" Mrs. Hudson asked with a scowl as soon as they heard the door closed to the flat. Sherlock didn't say anything as he resumed on finding he's scarf now and Mrs. Hudson sighed shaking her head.

\---------------

(At the grave)

"I miss you, Mary and I miss our baby. I tried moving on with my life, but instead of happiness, I got cheated on. My ex-girlfriend, Jasmine, she cheated on me with another woman. I can't start a new life without you, Mary. I visited my sister earlier, and she warned me about Jasmine but I didn't listened to her. She thinks that I'm better off with Sherlock!" John exclaimed with a small chuckle. 

"Why does everyone think that he and I are a couple? I'm not gay, for crying out loud! Harry thinks Sherlock may be gay, but I had never seen him with a man or woman before. Hell, Moriarty thinks he's a virgin as well as Mycroft," John said slowly as he thought back about the time in Buckingham Palace. 

"During the time of you're death, Sherlock was there to comfort me as I cried over you're bed at the hospital. He hated Jasmine as well, tried to scare her off the first time they met really," John said slowly with a small smile. "I think he had known that she was cheating on me," he said frowning slightly, "does that mean he was trying to protect me, Mary? Sometimes I don't know what's going on inside the head of he's," he said shaking he's head.

"I don't know what to do, Mary. I'm still working at the clinic but other than that, I don't know what to do about my romantic part of life. I don't want to get hurt any more and I don't want to lose any more people. I want to be happy, Mary," John said and this time, tears were coming out from he's eyes. "Tell me what to do Mary...."

\-----------------

(2 hours later - back at the hotel)

John stared at the telly in front of him as he was dressed in he's regular clothing. It was almost nightfall and he didn't feel like going out. Instead, he stayed in the motel and ordered pizza for dinner. He was all alone right now and thinking about he's situation. John looks at he's phone that was beside him and he picked it up as he frowns at it. He dialed a familiar number on he's phone as the other person at the other end answered a minute later.

"What is it John?" Harry Watson asked worriedly at the other end of the phone, "you normally don't call me unless it's necessary," she said.

"If....If I were to date Sherlock, will you and mum accept our approval?" He asked.

There was quiet at the other end of the phone before a loud squeal was heard from Harry, "are you going to ask Sherlock to become you're lover?" She asked.

"I'm thinking about it," John said slowly, "Sherlock has been protecting me and I hadn't even realize it until now," he said.

"Do you love him?"

"I....I'm not gay, Harry," John said.

"John, you may not be gay, but the feelings that you have for Sherlock may be only for him, have you considered that? You may not look at other men like the way you're looking at Sherlock," Harry replies.

"Is that how you feel about Clara? Do you still love her?" John asked.

"Yes, I do love Clara and our relationship is edgy because she is scared that her family might not accept that she is a lesbian and she's with me. I will always love and support her no matter what, John. I'm thinking about asking Clara to marry me," Harry said.

"Congratulations Harry," John said, "I'm going to have a new sister-in-law."

"Yes, well....you should go and tell Sherlock now," Harry said.

"I will, tomorrow," John replies.

"Why not now?" Harry asked surprised.

"I'm not actually back at Baker Street..."

"Where are you?"

"Nearby Mary's grave cemetery..."

"Wait, what?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the 13 kudos! I hope all of you are still reading the story.... I have the next chapter planned already, I just have to write it. Enjoy this chapter!


	4. Chapter 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I'm starting to get busy again with classes due to midterms, projects and pretty soon, finals. Since this weekend is a very special weekend: Mother's Day, Parents Anniversary, my brother's bday and a small celebration of my town was today. So hopefully this chapter makes up for it.
> 
> I also changed the ratings to "Explicit" since there are some sexual content in the next chapter. If there are any mistakes, please forgive me with any grammar. All mistakes are my own. If you see a mistake (besides grammar, please let me know) and hopefully the characters aren't too OOC.

Title: Together Or Not At All  
Summary: John and Sherlock are either together or not at all.  
Disclaimer: I do not owe BBC Sherlock!!!

\------------

 

When John left to go and visit Mary, Sherlock decided to leave the flat a few minutes later as soon as it was all clear. He decided to go to a flat that he visited rarely as he picked the lock with he's tools and went inside softly. Once inside, he could hear moaning coming from the living room.

"Oh, My, I'm close, don't stop..." the voice belonged to none other than Greg Lestrade.

There was a small whimper coming from Greg, "I think we should stop concerning the fact that my dear brother is standing behind us, watching with interest," Mycroft said.

"What?!" Greg asked shocked as he opened he's eyes and true to Mycroft's word, Sherlock was indeed watching as he leaned against the wall. 

"Lestrade, I need to speak with Mycroft. If I were you, I think you should go to the bathroom and finish that off and put some decent clothes on you," Sherlock replies as he gestures to Lestrade's cock that was leaking with cum from the tip.

Lestrade growled as he looks at Mycroft, "You better be quick," he said.

"Of course dear," Mycroft replies with a smile as he gave Lestrade's cock one last lick as Greg whimpered at the touch before sprinting off. Mycroft stood up on where he was kneeling down and he adjusted he's clothing and licked he's lips before looking at Sherlock, "What is so important that you have to interrupt my time with Greg?" He asked.

"John," Sherlock replies without hesitation as he follows Mycroft to the sitting area as Mycroft pours himself wine and Sherlock water. 

"What did you do?" Mycroft asked unhappily as he sat on the couch and Sherlock sat opposite of him, on the chair. 

"John visited Mary's grave today," Sherlock began. 

"That's what people do, Sherlock when they visit their love ones," Mycroft said.

"I lied to him about having a case earlier today, I just wanted him near me," Sherlock replies.

"Sherlock, what is it that you want from John?" Mycroft asked calmly as he sipped he's wine.

Sherlock was hesitant for a moment or two as he licked he's lips and thought thoughtfully. "I....I want to have what you have with Lestrade," he said.

"What's stopping you?" Mycroft asked.

"John," Sherlock replies slowly, "he is trouble finding he's own sexual orientation," he said.

"Do you think that's the reason why John went to visit Mary today?" Mycroft asked.

"Yes..."

"Knowing John, he will choose you than any other person, Sherlock," a voice said interrupting the two as the two looked and saw Greg standing before them. "He may deny it but he just wants you. He's not bisexual, straight, gay or whatsoever, he just falls in love with the person," he explained.

"How do you know this, Greg?" Mycroft asked as Greg sat beside him on the couch.

"I see them during crime scenes, I see the way how John looks at Sherlock when Sherlock isn't looking at John," Greg replies with a small smile. "It's rather cute," he adds.

"What should I do?" Sherlock asked as for the first time, he was uncertain of what to do.

"When John comes home, tell him how you feel," Greg replies.

Sherlock pouted, "He won't be back until tomorrow," he said unhappily.

"If that was Mycroft, I would buy him some roses or something," Greg replies with a small smile.

Sherlock's eyes lit up, "I can take him to a romantic dinner tomorrow at Angelo's," he said, "Angelo's is where it all began really," he said remembering.

"Good," Greg said smiling, "does that mean you're going home?" He asked hopefully.

"Mmm, since John won't be arriving until tomorrow, may be I'll just stay here and lay back," Sherlock said as Greg looks at him in horror and Mycroft rolls he's eyes. Sherlock smirked as he stood up, "Enjoy you're time with my brother, Greg. He certainly needs the exercise," he teased as Mycroft glares at him but he didn't say anything as Sherlock left.

\---------------

Inside the cab, Sherlock was thinking about tomorrow and he was trying to picture a perfect day with John and how he was going to tell him. Waking up in the morning, making tea or coffee for John with breakfast, etc. 

The cab stopped in front of 221B Baker Street and he paid the cab driver the fee. Before he could even go inside, Mrs. Hudson had opened the door for him. "Sherlock, I was waiting for you," she said worriedly.

"Mrs. Hudson, is something wrong?" Sherlock asked.

"There's a man upstairs, waiting for you. He barely just got here no matter than fifteen minutes ago," Mrs. Hudson replies.

"A client?" Sherlock asked.

"No, the man said the two of you know each other from University," Mrs. Hudson replies.

Sherlock stares at her, surprise. "Did he tell you he's name?"

"Victor Trevor," Mrs. Hudson said and she watches Sherlock in surprise as he rushes up the stairs to he's own flat.

\--------------

"Victor...." Sherlock stammers as he saw Victor was sitting on John's chair as he was watching telly.

"Sherlock," Victor replies with a smile, "it's good to see you again, mate."

"What are you doing here? The last that I heard from you, you were in New Zealand, working," Sherlock said as he sat on the couch.

"I'm on vacation and I decided to visit London and see an old friend of mine," Victor said, "plus I saw the blog of a Dr. John Watson. Where is he?" He asked.

"He won't be back until tomorrow," Sherlock replies.

"If that is the case, can I stay here tonight? I want to see you and I want to get caught up like old times," Victor replies smiling.

"I...." Sherlock began as he thought about he's plan for tomorrow.

"Sherlock, I'm only here for 3 days. I arrived yesterday and I'll be leaving London tomorrow night. I'm going to Germany right after," Victor replies.

Sherlock really want to know about the 101 history with Victor. He hadn't seen he's friend for a very long time. However at the same time, he wanted tomorrow to be perfect with John. Sherlock sighed.

"You can take my bedroom for tonight, I don't think John will be pleased that there was someone that slept in he's room," Sherlock suggested.

"Thank you Sherlock, but I'll take the couch. I don't want to kick you out from you're own room," Victor said.  
"Are you sure? I heard that the couch is quite uncomfortable," Sherlock replies with a smirk.

Victor smiles, "It's fine and I was in worse situations than an uncomfortable couch," he said making Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Why not try sleeping on the ground during camping?" He asked.

Sherlock's face turned into a horrific look and Victor laughed at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone doesn't mind about the change in rating. The next chapter would be up next weekend (hopefully) and I hope you guys are still enjoying the story. Thanks to the 17 kudos!!!


	5. Chapter 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Been really busy! I watched Star Trek Into Darkness Thursday morning and it was really awesome! Especially Benedict Cumberbatch...! I'm a trekkie... And I was also trying to finish my assignments this weekend but apparently, I didn't. I still have like 4 more to go by Tuesday evening.
> 
> Anyway, all mistakes are mine! If there's any grammar mistakes, forgive me. If there's any mistakes, please let me know! I hope the character's aren't a bit OOC!

Title: Together Or Not At All  
Summary: John and Sherlock are either together or not all.  
Disclaimer: I do not owe BBC Sherlock!

\-----------

The next day when John arrived back to the flat, he was surprised to see a man sitting on the kitchen table, eating toast and drinking juice. "Uh, hello," John said nervously.

The man swallows what he was eating as he licked he's lips, "You must be John Watson," he said as he stood up.

"Uh please, sit down. You don't need to stand up," John replies shaking he's head as he went straight to the man and shook hands with him. 

"There's more toast if you want to eat and juice," the man replies gesturing to the toaster. 

"I, uh, thank you. I just ate breakfast at the motel that I was staying at, I was just passing by to go to my room," John explained.

"Oh, you must think that I'm intruding, I should leave," the man said quickly.

"No, no! Are you a client or...?"

The man smiled, "I'm a friend of Sherlock's actually," he said.

"Really?" John asked surprised as he perked up, "he told me that he only has one friend and that was me," he said intrigued.

"Sherlock and I aren't that close any more," the man said slowly, "I'm only here for one more day and I'm leaving. That's why I asked Sherlock if he wants to hang out with me," he explained.

"Only for awhile though," a voice said making the two men looked to see Sherlock, dressed in he's robe. John twitched, "I did have plans today with John," he adds.

"What plans? And will you put some bloody clothes on? This is like Buckingham Palace all over again," John said angrily.

"Buckingham Palace?" The man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's rather a long, dull story Victor. It wouldn't interest you," Sherlock replied.

"Oh? I'm interested on why you have you're robe and no clothes on in a place like Buckingham Palace," the man name Victor said.

"So tell me Sherlock, what are those plans?" John asked again.

"A walk in the park and perhaps dinner," Sherlock suggested.

John frowned as Victor looks between the two, "That sounds awfully like a date," he said.

"Problem?" Sherlock asked with a wink.

John fidgeted, "No, no problem at all," he said shaking he's head, "Go have fun with Victor," he said.

"Do you want to come with us, John? I'm sure it beats out staying here alone," Victor said.

John shook he's head, "The two of you hadn't seen each other for awhile, so go have fun," he said and with that statement, he left the two men alone.

"Have you shagged him yet?" Victor asked suddenly startling Sherlock.

"I...what?" Sherlock asked surprised.

"You heard me," Victor said with a grin.

"We aren't a couple," Sherlock replies shaking he's head even though he wants the both of them to be.

"Then what was that fiasco with the walk in the park and dinner?" Victor asked.

"Can we just go, please?" Sherlock snapped.

"Oh! That's you're pick-up line for John, isn't it? You're going to tell him how you feel and hopefully bang him in the end," Victor said making Sherlock flush. "Oh, come on Sherlock! That's how you did me in the end, remember? We went a stroll in the mall and had dinner in the flat and had sex," he said winking at Sherlock, "which was very good and hot," he adds.

"As I remember Victor, you broke up with me because you cheated with another bloke," Sherlock said unhappily.

"Yes and I wish I hadn't or I would be with you still," Victor said slowly.

"If you were, I would had never met John," Sherlock replies.

Victor smiled, "You have it bad, don't you?" He asked.

Sherlock glares, "Can we go, please?"

"Not in you're robe, we aren't. Tempting as it is, I don't think John would pleased if you went out like that in public. Especially going out with you're ex-boyfriend," Victor said. Sherlock glares at him coldly before going back to he's room to change.

\---------------  
To: MH  
Who is Victor Trevor? -JW

To: JW  
An old flame of SH. How do you know about him? -MH

To: MH  
He stayed over the night in our flat -JW

To: JW  
Did he now? -MH

To: MH  
Should I be worried? -JW

To: JW  
They were lovers for almost two years, John. If Victor hadn't gone and cheated on Sherlock, I think they would be still together -MH

To: MH  
So they were truly in love? -JW

To: JW  
Sherlock had only been with one bloke that I know of and that was with Victor Trevor. He was heart broken when I heard about the break up -MH

To: MH  
Thanks for the pep talk -JW

To: JW  
John, I choose you over Victor to be with my brother. You're more loyal than he was. You shot a cabbie to protect him and I thank you for that. I want you to be the one for him and not Victor. I wish you for the best of luck, John Watson -MH

John frowned as he looks at the last text message that he had gotten from Mycroft. What should he do? He knows that Sherlock and Victor wouldn't be out for long as he and Sherlock have plans that night, apparently. He sighed, he wants Sherlock, badly.

\------------

Throughout the day, John did he's chores throughout the flat and he watched a bit of telly throughout. During the time he was thinking about Sherlock and Victor. He was thinking if the two of them kissed during their stroll or if Sherlock would ask Victor to move in with him. What was he going to do if he does that? 

After a phone call with the clinic, John decided to go out to the florist and buy some roses. He wanted Sherlock badly and he decided to tell Sherlock on how he feels before it's too late and hopefully he and Victor aren't together. He bought a red vase that holds two dozen long stemmed red roses and he also bought a dozen of chocolate strawberries. 

All in all, he had spend about more than $100 for Sherlock, but it was well worth it. He decided to put the roses in front of the entrance door so that Sherlock would see it right away with the card that he put in front of it with he's name on top of the chocolates. 

At precisely quarter to six, he heard the entrance door opened. "John....I'm...." the voice called out to him but it was stopped.

John smiled as he thought about Sherlock looking at the roses so he decided to get up from where he was sitting and go downstairs to greet him. "Sherlock, how was...?" He stopped mid-sentenced as he saw that Sherlock was holding something.

Sherlock was holding a purple vase that holds red tulips and deep blue iris as he also holds a bottle of wine and a tin can of Mrs. Fields cookies. "I guess great minds do think alike, huh John?" He asked as he looks up at him who was standing on the stairs.

"Yea, I guess so," John replies with a smile, "Where's Victor?" He asked.

"On the plane heading to Germany, he was leaving today," Sherlock explained.

"Oh," John replies and he felt incredible stupid on doubting Sherlock that he would get together with he's old flame. "How was you're day with him?" He asked.

"Dull," Sherlock replies with a huff as he puts he's items down next to John's, "but now that I'm home, I guess we know how we feel about each other," he said as the two were close enough to kiss.

"Yes thank goodness, but Sherlock, cookies?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They're you're favorite brand of cookies, are they not?" Sherlock asked.

John laughed and shook he's head, "Of course they're," he replied and with that said, the two of them kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the link to the website for the roses:
> 
> http://products.proflowers.com/flowers/Deluxe-Hugs-and-Kisses-5519?ref=homenoref&tile=pseudoproduct&navContent=T%3aFlowers%3aIris&navLocation=T%3a4-7%3a5-12&viewpos=5&trackingpgroup=iri
> 
> You can also find John's roses there as well. That is the website that I used to get mom's mother's day tulips along with anniversary gift for my parents. They have really good flowers there on that website. 
> 
> The next chapter should be up next weekend!!!


	6. Chapter 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's new love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, I know, but I may be updating 2x this weekend since it's memorial weekend. Plus I thought off of a bonus chapter as well, but that will be later on....
> 
> Hope everyone forgives me about my grammar issues. I don't write the best sex scenes out there so I hope it's good. So if anyone sees a mistake besides (grammar), please let me know!!! And if the characters are a bit OOC, sorry about that.

Title: Together or Not At All  
Summary: John and Sherlock are either together or not at all.  
Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock!

\-----------

John was mesmerized as he watches Sherlock ride he's cock up and down as Sherlock was moaning each. John was watching he's cock disappear into Sherlock's tight hole every time he goes down. "So tight," John manages to get out as he groans and thrusted up as Sherlock slams right back down. 

"God yes," Sherlock replies as he throws he's head back as he feels the pleasures that he was getting off from riding the cock. 

(Flashback)

"So we're heading out to Angelo's for dinner?" John asked after he had kissed Sherlock.

"Problem?" Sherlock asked with a raise eyebrow.

"No, it's just that..." John began as Sherlock looks at him, John fidgeted. "I thought that may be we might try a new restaurant now that we are together since Angelo thinks we are together anyway," he explains.

"I see," Sherlock replies and he left the room quickly before John could say anything. Five minutes later, Sherlock returns back with a grin. "I got us a reservation in a fancy place that's Italian," he said.

"Wait, how...?" John asked agape and Sherlock was about to reply when John shook he's head, "no, don't tell me. I don't even want to know," he mutters as Sherlock grins.

(End flashback)

John couldn't get enough of Sherlock as when he felt Sherlock cum on he's stomach, the two of them kissed as both of them tries to dominate the other. When John was resting, he felt the bed shift and he looked and saw that Sherlock was going down to he's cock again. John watches as he saw Sherlock looked up at him momentarily before taking John's length in he's mouth. 

Dear gawd, the night is still young and what this man can do to me until the wee morning hours, John thought as he moans.

\-----------------

John was woken up in the morning by the smell of bacon, pancake and eggs. He yawns and stretches before he opens he's eyes in realization. He looks over at he's other side and saw that it was empty before he sat up. 

"You don't trust me," a voice said startling him.

John turns and saw Sherlock standing before the bed holding up a tray with a plate of bacon, eggs, butter, pancake with syrup along with juice. "You didn't burn the kitchen?" He asked surprised as he watches Sherlock put the tray in front of him.

Sherlock scoffs, "Have some faith in me, will you?" He asks as John raised an eyebrow. The two had a glaring contest before Sherlock finally admits, "Mrs. Hudson helped a bit."

"'A bit?'" John replies as he cuts he's pancake and took a bite.

"Alright, she 'helped' me make sure that I didn't scorch or burn anything," Sherlock mumbled but John heard him anyway.

John laughs after he chewed and swallows, "That's the Sherlock that I know and love," he said as Sherlock glares and John smirks.

As Sherlock sat back down on the bed beside John, John eats and offers Sherlock some of he's food but was declined. The moment was short lived as Sherlock got a text, "it's from Lestrade," Sherlock announces. 

"Oh?" John asked intrigued.

"Double homicide down in Central London, are you coming?" Sherlock asked as he stands up after replying back to Lestrade.

"After I'm done eating," John replies as he took a sip of he's juice.

Sherlock looks down at him as he took another bite of he's breakfast, "It will take you thirty minutes to finish all that," he exclaims.

John glares, "You were the one who brought me breakfast," he pointed out.

"True," Sherlock replies nodding slowly with a scoff but then he's face lit up. "Go and eat you're breakfast, I'll go on ahead," Sherlock said happily as he grabs he's scarf.

"Wait, what?" John asked surprised as he thought he might had won the argument battle.

"I'll text you the address!" Sherlock calls out to him and John heard the front door slammed before he could say anything else.

\---------------------

It was almost ten when John receives the text from Sherlock. He glares at it momentarily before growling angrily as he grabs he's coat. "I'm going out, Mrs. Hudson!" John calls out to her as she pops open the door.

"Are you meeting Sherlock?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"Yup, don't wait up for us, Mrs. Hudson. We probably won't be back until tomorrow," John explains.

"Wait, where are you going?" Mrs. Hudson asks worriedly.

"The hospital," John replies.

"What?"

"The git went off after the criminal and since I wasn't with him nor Greg or any other police officer, he was shot," John explained.

"Wait a moment dear," Mrs. Hudson said as she quickly goes back in her flat before coming out. "Give this tin box to Sherlock, will you? It's he's favorite chocolate biscuits," she said with a smile.

"I will Mrs. Hudson, thank you," John replies and he dashes out off the flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So technically, there is 2 more chapters after this unless I think of a bonus chapter again. I am still busy with projects, and I have 3 weeks left to go until summer is here!!! I really want this quarter to end....I had no life this quarter with 4 classes; jeeze. Imagine if it was 5 classes?! Holy....and I've been mostly doing 3 classes until now since I didn't had a choice.
> 
> But yea....


	7. chapter 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, since it's memorial day weekend, I thought, why not update again? I've also been watching my old favorite anime, TACTICS. There's barely any good fanfics out there for it, does anyone know where to read some? I like the pairing of Haruka/Kantaro of course.
> 
> I hope you guys forgive me with my grammar mistakes! And I hope you don't mind about the characters being OOC if there are. If there's any mistake, please let me know!

Title: Together or Not At All  
Summary: john and Sherlock are either together or not at all.  
Disclaimer: I do not owe BBC Sherlock!!!

\------------

John rushes into the hospital and straight to the ward room. He ignores the nurse who told him to 'stop running in the hall' as he was in a hurry to see Sherlock. John remembers the text that he received from Mycroft earlier. 

Room #311 - you can go straight in. We'll be right there waiting for you -MH.

John bursts in through the room, panting heavily as he saw Mycroft, Greg and Sherlock staring at him. "Are you alright?!" John asked immediately as he rushes to he's side of the bed.

"Perhaps it's time to leave," Greg suggested looking at Mycroft.

"You will be staying for the night here until the afternoon tomorrow, Sherlock. Mummy will be visiting," Mycroft said as he looks at Sherlock.

"Wait, mummy? Whose mummy?" John asked looking between the two brothers.

Sherlock had the urge to roll he's eyes, "Our mother, John. I guess it's you're lucky day tomorrow to meet Mummy," he said solemnly.

"Sherlock, don't be like that. Mummy means well," Mycroft said.

"Well, you were gone throughout my stay at the estate," Sherlock said.

"Sherlock..."

"Just go, Mycroft," Sherlock said as Mycroft looks at him sadly, "please," he adds.

The others look surprised at that when Sherlock said 'please.' "Very well Sherlock," Mycroft agrees as he turns with Greg, following him but Mycroft stopped as he looks at John as Greg bumps into him.

"Mycroft!"

"Sorry love," Mycroft apologized as he turns to look at John again, "Take care of him, will you?" He asked.

"I always will," John said nodding.

Mycroft nods, "Good day John and Sherlock," he said and he left with Greg who bid farewell.

John turns to look at Sherlock who was staring out the window. It was a good thing that Mycroft gotten them a private ward. "What was that about?" He asked calmly.

"It's nothing, really," Sherlock said slowly.  
"Sherlock, you can tell me. What is it?" John asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry, I should have texted you sooner," Sherlock began as John listens as he got a chair to sit down. "If you had been there, I wouldn't had gotten shot," he said.

"You were just too caught up during the case that you've forgotten about me," John said.

"Yes, I thought you were there behind me as usual. I guess I'm used of having you along with me," Sherlock explained.

"I'm not mad at you or anything, Sherlock. I just want you to be careful, okay?" John asked with a smile.

"Of course John," Sherlock replies and with that said, John leans down to kiss Sherlock on the lips.

\----------------

John looks between Sherlock, Mycroft and there mother the very next day. He and Sherlock had went home that day to their flat and to Sherlock's dismay, the two had found Mycroft, sitting on the couch as Sherlock's mother was cooking them dinner.

"Who let you in?" Sherlock asked annoyed.

"Mrs. Hudson of course. She told me to tell the two of you that she will be gone for the night so Mummy decided to stay here for the night to take care of Sherlock," Mycroft said with a smile as he sipped he's tea.

"Wait, what?!" Sherlock asked with a screech.

"Oh, don't be like that, Sherlock. Mummy means well and it's only for one night," Mycroft adds.

"Besides Sherlock, I'm cooking you're favorite. I'm sure Dr. Watson would love some," Mummy calls from the kitchen.

Sherlock perks up, "Sherlock has a favorite food?" John asked with he's jaw dropped down in surprised as Sherlock glares at him. "I try to get him to eat and he never does!"

Mummy Holmes chuckles, "It's an old recipe of the family and it's the only thing that Sherlock would ever eat," she said.

"What is it?" John asked intrigued.

"Blueberry pie and apple," Mummy Holmes replies.

"Wait, mixed or separate?" John asked blinking.

"Mixed together, of course. Sherlock had a taste of it when we were in America and it had been always he's favorite," Mummy Holmes explained.

"My favorite pie is mini chocolate caramel pies," John said smiling, "Harry made them before."

"Harry is you're sister?" Mummy Holmes asked. John nodded, "I heard from Mycroft that you get along well with you're sister. Do you want to invite you're and parents?" She asked.

John shook he's head, "It's alright. I'm sure that they're busy," he said.

"If you're sure," Mummy Holmes said slowly.

"Mummy! Where did you put my microscope that was on the table?" Sherlock asked as he went inside the kitchen.

"Mycroft put it on you're desk in you're bedroom," Mummy replies.

"You went into my room?" Sherlock asked angrily looking at Mycroft.

"Mummy asked me too," Mycroft replies with a shrug. "Oh and Sherlock? Hide you're things more properly, will you? I found a small vibrator on you're desk that I'm assuming you will be using on John. I didn't need to see that," he said making John blush.

"You got me a vibrator?!" John asked shocked.

"What about you're flat that you share with Greg?! I'm sure that there are extra dildo's lying around there with butt plugs or gags," Sherlock snapped.

"Sherlock!" Mummy snapped.

"What? It's true mummy!" Sherlock complained.

John shook he's head in amusement, in he's family, they will never talk about sex or sex toys in front of each other, but within the Holmes family....

Mummy Holmes sighed, "Is Greg coming over, dear?" She asked looking at Mycroft.

Mycroft shook he's head, "He has paper work to do," he said unhappily.

"Well, the food's ready anyway so enough bickering and let's eat," Mummy Holmes said hungrily as she went to get some drinks.

John smiled as he watches Sherlock and Mycroft sit down at the table as Mummy Holmes pours them some drinks. "Dr. Watson, aren't you coming to sit down?" She asked.

"You can just call me, 'John,' Mummy," John said watching Mummy Holmes froze as she looks at him and the two Holmes brother looked at John as well.

"Welcome to the family, John," Mycroft said with a small smile.

"Thank you, Mycroft," John said smiling back and he sat down next to Mycroft as Sherlock was across from him who smiled in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the actual story is finished, it's time to go onto the bonus chapters!!! Is everyone enjoying reading this story? Thank you for the 28 kudos!!!


	8. Bonus Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is thinking about having kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. I'm thinking of updating again this weekend since I'm on a 4-day weekend. My class had been cancelled again which is good even though it's near finals week.
> 
> I hope you guys don't mind the grammar mistakes!!! If there's any mistakes (besides grammar), please let me know! I hope the characters aren't too OOC!!!

Title: Together or Not At All  
Summary: john and Sherlock are either together or not at all.  
Disclaimer: I do not owe BBC Sherlock!!!

\--------------

"What about children?" Sherlock asked one day startling John who was reading he's newspaper on the couch as Sherlock was on he's laptop, AGAIN.

"What about 'children?'" John asked looking at him as he puts down he's paper. 

"Don't you want to have kids, John?" Sherlock asked slowly.

"Sherlock, have you've forgotten about Mary?" John asked sadly.

Sherlock froze as he swore, "I'm sorry John. I must have deleted about you're baby," he said.

John smiles slowly, "I know you Sherlock, you delete everything in that Mind Palace of yours if it isn't important," he said.

"I...I shouldn't had," Sherlock replies.

John waves it off, "it's fine. I do want to have kids again though someday, but with you," he adds.

"I was thinking John, don't you want one now?" Sherlock asked.

"Sherlock, think about what you are asking. I'm busy at the clinic and you're busy with the cases, do we have time to take care of a kid at the moment?" John asked.

"I...." Sherlock began as he was hesitant.

"Just not yet Sherlock," John said firmly and with that said, he returns to he's reading on the newspaper as Sherlock looks at John momentarily before looking back at the website that he was reading which was an Adoption Orphanage.

\------------------

"Fuck Mycroft, right there!" A moaning voice exclaimed as Mycroft Holmes was watching a video footage of him and Greg Lestrade having sex on the bed.

"How do you want it, my dear?" Mycroft's voice purred in the video footage.

"Pound into me, pound into me as if I can't walk tomorrow and everyone will notice," Greg replies lustily.

Mycroft watches himself as he licks he's lips, "I'll do much more than that. I'm going into pound into you so much that Sherlock will be able to deduce it right away," he said.

"Oh gawd," Greg groans out.

Mycroft, (who was sitting at he's living room table with the laptop on) he was about to unzip he's pants when a voice interrupted him.

"Don't do that, please," the voice said.

Mycroft immediately stopped the video as the video footage of himself was about to pound into Greg. Mycroft swivels around in he's chair and turns to look at Sherlock who was covering he's eyes with he's hand. "What are you doing here? Don't you think I need some privacy as well?" He asked.

Sherlock snort as he sat across from Mycroft, "Turn that footage off. I won't be able to have sex with John now," he mutters.

"It's rather you're fault; you should had knock first," Mycroft points out.

Sherlock humphed, "I did knock! I didn't want to burge through in here like last time and see what the two of you had been doing," he said.

Mycroft glares at he's younger brother as he turns off the footage and put away he's laptop, "trouble in paradise?" He asked teasingly.

"You can say that," Sherlock replies as he looks around, "where's Greg?"

"At the yard," Mycroft replies with a childlike pout, "I'm sure you'll be having a call from him soon as there's a woman who had been raped," he explains.

Sherlock's face lit up but then he frowns, "I need to talk to you about that," he says.

"Oh?" Mycroft asked as he leans forward, intrigued.

"I want to have kids," Sherlock said and Mycroft raised an eyebrow in surprise. "However John doesn't want to because he thinks that we aren't ready yet, he says that I'm busy with the cases and he's busy with the clinic," he explains.

"Sherlock, why do you want to have kids in the first place?" Mycroft asked.

"I thought it would be nice to have a little John around the flat," Sherlock explained, "ever since Mary and he's baby died, I thought this would make him happy," he said.

"You're not ready to become a father, Sherlock," Mycroft said.

"I am ready," Sherlock replies slowly, "don't tell John, but I have been taken some parenting courses at the university," he said making Mycroft surprised. "I know how to change a diaper, I know how to feed the baby or how to take care of it when he/she becomes a teenager...."

"How long have you've been thinking about this?" Mycroft asked.

"Ever since the incident where John and I had to dive into the Thames," Sherlock explained.

"Ah and there was a child involve in that case, was there not?" Mycroft asked as Sherlock nodded. "John was good with that child, trying to comfort him after that dive," he said.

"We did had to jump from the building into the Thames since that mad man strapped a bomb on him," Sherlock said.

"Yes and John clinged onto you for awhile since that incident was like at St. Bart's, didn't he?" Mycroft asked.

Sherlock nodded, "I want children, Mycroft. I'm not sure how many but I do know that I want one," he said.

"Talk to him again, Sherlock. Tell him how you feel," Mycroft advises. 

Sherlock was about to answer until he heard a beeped from he's phone. He looks at it and he smiles at the given text. "Greg needs my help," he said happily as he stood up.

"Tell Greg to hurry home," Mycroft replies as he got out he's laptop again.

Sherlock grins, "I'm going to have fun with him tonight," he said and he left before Mycroft could say anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is everyone enjoying this story so far? So far this is my 3rd best Sherlock story that I've written on AO3. I'm hoping to write more once this is done. Hopefully once summer is here, I have time!!! ENJOY THE CHAPTER! Thank you all for the 30 kudos, 3 comments, 4 bookmarks! Plus the 1561 hits! I hope to see more!


	9. Chapter 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finally decides to have a baby with Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is short, I know, but it's a bonus chapter...! Sorry for the delay, I've been busy the past few weeks because of finals and projects for end of quarter. My last final was yesterday so I'm now officially on summer vacation. However I'm leaving tomorrow for vacation and won't be back until July. The next chapter for this story won't be updated until I get back from vacation. Can you wait that long?
> 
> Anyway, forgive me if there's any grammar or OOC! I wanted to get this chapter up before I leave and I don't want to leave the story without updating it at all. I am thinking of a new story right now but that will have to wait until I get back. It's not Sherlock fandom though...

"What about Hamish?" Sherlock asked suddenly.

"What?" John asked as he looked up from washing the dishes and he looks at Sherlock who was on the laptop, as he was sitting down on the kitchen table.

"We could name our child, Hamish. I know it's also your middle name as well," Sherlock replies smiling.

John was silent for a moment before replying, "Hamish Watson," he said and cringed at the sound of it.

"Hamish Watson-Holmes," Sherlock corrected him.

John frowns, "Ah, that sounds better but I am still not sure," he said.

"John, why are you denying it? Why don't you want kids?" Sherlock asked impatiently.

"Why do you want kids, Sherlock? Tell me that!" John exclaimed.

Without any hesitation, he said, "You were good with that child in our case, John. When I saw you with him, I just couldn't help but think that you might be good with kids. You were going to have a baby with Mary before until that dreadful incident; and now that you're with me, well..."

"I....Do you really think that I would leave you, Sherlock? I'm not leaving you just because you're male! I do want kids, yes, but with you," John adds as he returns to he's washing.

"Then sign this application!" Sherlock exclaimed as he shoved the application towards John's face, "sign it so we can go to the orphanage and pick one for ourself. We can pick a baby and re-name it," Sherlock said.

"Have you thought about all the possibilities of having a baby, Sherlock? Whose going to take care of it if we can't?" John asked.

"Of course I did, John. I made sure just in case. I asked Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft, Greg, your family and mine to baby-sit," Sherlock explained.

"Do you want a baby, though? We can pick a child that's three or something," John suggested.

Sherlock shook he's head, "We can't re-name it if the child is that old. It has to be a baby and I have been taking some classes at the university," he admitted.

John's eyes widened as he had finished washing the dishes and was now staring at Sherlock, "Since when?" He asked surprised.  
Sherlock shrugged, "For quite awhile," he replies.

"How long will the process be?" John asked intrigued.

"It will take a few months and we still need to go to the orphanage even after you sign this paper," Sherlock explained.

"Mycroft can't do anything about it?" John asked.

"He did gave a large sum of money to the orphanage and request to adoption from us, but they still want to see both us. They want to see what kind of people we are," Sherlock explained.

"They don't know that you're a consulting detective?" John asked with a smile as he was sitting down across from Sherlock.

"Oh, they know," Sherlock replies, "I did help them in a case once and this was before I met you," he said.

"No special favors?" John asked teasingly.

Sherlock sighed, "Apparently not," he said.

John snickered, "Let's go to the orphanage tomorrow," he said smiling.

Sherlock's eyes lit up, "Really?" He asked.

"Really."

"I have to call the orphanage then to make an appointment," Sherlock said as he stood up and left the table to make a phone call.

John smiled at Sherlock's eagerness, "I just hope we are doing the right thing," he said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys enjoy the short chapter? Hope I get more kudos after this!


	10. Bonus Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> looking for a child...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I was on vacation and when I came back home, I wasn't interested in reading Sherlock/John that much. I was into Tom Paris/Harry Kim from Voyager. So hopefully this chapter is worth the wait! Forgive me if there's any grammar mistakes or the characters are a bit OOC... I want to finish this story and I don't want to let you guys leave hanging without no end, right?

"Welcome gentleman, I understand that you want to adopt a baby in our orphanage?" Lady Grace asked as she sat at the desk and was staring at Sherlock and John.

Before John could answer her, it was Sherlock who answered first. "Let's cut to the chase, shall we? John and I signed the application and we just need to pick a child of our own and we can be on our way," he said making John sighed.

"You must be Mr. Holmes younger brother, Sherlock Holmes," Lady Grace said as Sherlock didn't say anything. "I spoke with your brother and I know who he is, let me get the application from you and we can go to the other room where the babies are being kept," she said as she took the application from him.

"How many babies do you have?" John asked as he and Sherlock follows Lady Grace.

"We have a total of five babies, 2 boys and 3 girls," Lady Grace replies.

"Well, this shouldn't be hard to chose," John mutters beside Sherlock.

"Do one of the boys need medical attention?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, one does," Lady Grace said.

John was about to ask Sherlock something before he replies, "We're looking for a healthy boy that doesn't need medical attention."

"I see, well, it won't take you long to chose now," Lady Grace said as they continued walking in their route. 

"You don't want to help a child in need?" John hissed quietly at Sherlock so that he could be the only one who could hear it and not Lady Grace.

"Do we have the money for him?" Sherlock shot back.

"You do!"

"We don't have the time to take care of it, John! I'm a consulting detective! You're my blogger and surgeon..." 

"What about your parenting classes? We must make time for it!" John exclaims.

Sherlock was about to retort something back when they came to an abrupt halt, "Lady Juliana here is carrying the healthy boy that you ask for, Mr. Holmes," Lady Grace said with a smile.

The two men looks down at it and saw that the baby was asleep in Lady Juliana arms. "Do you want to hold him?" She offers Sherlock.  
Sherlock was hesitant for a moment before getting the baby from her. "His so tiny," he said softly making John smile at that. 

"His eyes are blue," Lady Juliana said.

"My eyes are blue," John said slowly.

"The same as mine but lighter," Sherlock replies nodding.

Lady Grace beams, "Is he the one that you want?" She asked.

Sherlock looks at John, "Is he the one?" 

John was quiet for a moment before answering, "yes, we want him," he said.

"Mr. Holmes, I need you back in the office for a few minutes," Lady Grace said. 

"Yes, of course," Sherlock replies nodding as he gave the baby back to Lady Juliana. Sherlock looks at John, "Are you coming with me?" 

John nods, "Lead the way!"

\-------------------

"Will you tell me what was that about earlier today?" Sherlock asked as soon as the two were back home in 221B. 

John fidgeted where he stood as he took off his coat, "Well, I thought we weren't good parents if we didn't get the child that needs medical attention," he explained.

"John, I promise you, we are good parents," Sherlock said softly, "we don't need to change the child's name, do we? Jace is a good name," he said smiling.

John nodded, "I looked it up on my phone and the meaning of Jace is 'healer,'" he said.

"Jace Hamish Watson-Holmes," Sherlock said, "I like the sound of that."

"Or Jace Hamish Holmes-Watson," John corrected.

Sherlock sighed as he sat on the couch beside John, "one month until our baby is here. Good thing we pulled some strings, thanks to Mycroft," he said.

"Now you owe Mycroft a favor," John said with a smile.

Sherlock groans, "Don't remind me," he mutters.

John chuckles as he layed down on Sherlock's lap and Sherlock smiles down at John as he plays with his hair. "Everything will be okay, wouldn't it?" Sherlock asked.

"We have each other, no matter what," John said and Sherlock didn't say anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have the next chapter planned so it should be up somewhere this week! I might do a Tom Paris/Harry Kim story for the first time, so, look out for that! Hope you guys are still into the story!


	11. Bonus Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock are finally a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I began to read slash stories between Hercules/Iolaus and I was looking for some good NC-17 stories based on that pairing. So now I'm back onto reading Sherlock again...!
> 
> Forgive me for my grammar and OOC (if there's any).

(17-years later)....

"Jace, are you and your sister ready?" John Watson called upstairs to his old bedroom.

"No, she's being fussy today, dad. I can't put her diaper on," Jace complained as he came out from the room.

"I'll go and do Hamesha, go help your father down in the kitchen. He might burned the cake," John huffed.

Jace snickered, "of course dad," he replies with a smile as he went downstairs and into the kitchen. "Father, dad told me to help you. Is everything alright?" He asked.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "I just took out the cake, do you think it's burned?" He asked as he gestured to the cake that was on the table.

Jace looks at the chocolate fudge cake, "we won't know until we taste it," he teased.

Sherlock glares at his son, "thanks for your support," he mutters as Jace laughed.

Jace watches his father as he got the drinks from the fridge and the paper cups, "father, are you going to miss me?" He asked slowly.

Sherlock stopped on what he was doing and turned to look back at him, "of course I will, Jace. It wouldn't be the same," he said.

Jace smiles but his smile turned into a sad one, "I'm sorry that I didn't went to Cambridge University, father. The University of London has great courses there involving what I want to do," he said.

"Whatever you want to do, it's your choice. Even though it involves politics," Sherlock said.

"Uncle Mycroft promised me that he already offered me a job once I'm done with schooling inside the government," Jace said excitedly.

"Why not gone to Oxford University instead? That's where Mycroft went," Sherlock said.

"A lot of people in Oxford University knows Uncle Mycroft, father. I don't want to get special treatment because of that," Jace replies.

"Plus if Jace goes to University of London, Mike Stamford can look after him. He teaches there now," a voice added.

"What happened to St. Bart's?" Sherlock asked surprised.

John shrugged, "He wanted a bigger space," he said.

"Where's Hamisha?" Sherlock asked.

"She's in the room, taking a nap," John replies, "look Sherlock, I need to visit someone for a few hours today..."

"John, my brother and brother-in-law will be here in a few, can't you do it tomorrow?" Sherlock asked.

John shook his head, "it's very important, Sherlock. It won't take the whole day," he said.

Sherlock looked at him, but before he could say anything, Jace was the one who spoke up first. "Father, if dad thinks it's important, I think you should let him go," Jace replies slowly.

"I promise I'll be here before the day ends, Sherlock. I just need to do this. I totally forgotten what day is today until I saw the calendar. I won't miss my son's going away party," John said.

Sherlock frowned, what was today? He thought and he saw that John was waiting for an answer and he nodded. "Just don't leave me alone with Mycroft the whole day, John," he said teasingly.

John smiled, "Molly will be here, as well as my sister and her girlfriend along with Mrs. Hudson and the kids," he said.

Sherlock smiles slightly as he leaned toward to John and whispered, "Tonight, you're making it up to me," he said.

"I will," John promised and the two kissed as Jace made a disgusted face.

\-------------

Later that day...

"So Sherlock, where's John?" Greg asked as he and Mycroft came into the flat with their baby daughter in Greg's arms. 

"John's visiting Mary," Mycroft replied startling Sherlock.

"What?" He asked surprised.

Mycroft looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Don't you know what's today?" He asked.

"I...I didn't know," Sherlock said slowly as he looks at his niece, "Could I hold Sheridan?" He asked.

Gregory nodded as he gave Sheridan to Sherlock, "Where's Hamisha?" He asked. 

"In the living room watching Jace play Zelda: Twilight Princess," Sherlock replies.

"We should say 'hello' before he gets too engross into the game," Gregory said smiling as he pulled Mycroft with him and Sherlock followed.

\-----------

"You will do fine in University of London, my lad! John and I were there together when we were young lads in the medicine field," Mike Stamford said smiling as the group was in the living rom. 

"Speaking of John, where is he? Shouldn't he be back now?" Molly asked worriedly as she looks at Sherlock.

"I'm sure John is coming back by now," Harry replies as Clara nods.

"Have you registered for classes yet, Jace?" Mycroft asked.

Jace nodded, "I have a full time schedule as a freshman," he said grimly.

Mike smiled, "Just be glad that you don't have me as a teacher! I don't play favorites," he said.

"Sure you don't Mike," Harry said teasingly.

"What? I don't!" Mike exclaimed shocked.

"That's not what I hear," Harry replies smirking and Mike glares at her. 

"Anyway, no new body parts that I could examine in the morgue, Molly?" Sherlock asked as he came from the kitchen.

"Well, there is..." Molly began but she shifted nervously in her seat.

"But...?" Sherlock asked as he sat down in an empty chair.

Molly didn't want to answer as she shifted her gaze away from Sherlock. Greg smirked, "have some sympathy for poor Molly, Sherlock. You don't want to get her into trouble by blowing up her lab now, do you?" He asked.

"I didn't blow up her lab!" Sherlock exclaimed defensively.

Greg snickered, "That's not what I heard," he said.

"From whom?" Sherlock asked with a raised eyebrow.

"John," Mycroft replies as the two men looked at him.

"What? How'd you know?" Greg asked surprised.

"No, John," Mycroft replies again as he gestures to the entrance to the living room.

Sherlock leaps up to his feet as he went over to his husband, "are you alright?" He asked curiously.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" John asked surprised.

"I just wanted to make sure," Sherlock replies.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm where I want to be," John said and the two kissed and during their kissed, someone snapped a camera as Sherlock broke off the kiss immediately to glare at their audience.

"It's so cute!" Molly gushed out.

"Yea, after 17-years still," Harry replies nodding. 

"I should check on Jace and give him his gift," John said and Sherlock nodded as he watches his husband go. Everything is fine and this is what it is to have a family, Sherlock thought as he looked at the surrounding people around him. Sherlock smiles to himself as he sat next to Mycroft as Sherlock and Greg continue to bicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you guys like the ending? I changed my original plan and so I decided to just do it 17-years later. Oh well... every story has to come to an end, right? I didn't want to leave this story undone until I start on a new one or so. So hopefully the ending satisfied you! Thanks to everyone for the kudos, favorites, comments, etc...! 
> 
> Be on the lookout for future stories rather it is Sherlock, Star Trek, The Hobbit, Hercules, etc...!

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a sequel to this, when I'm up to it. Don't get you're hopes up though... did you guys like it? Kudos please!


End file.
